Forum:Signatures
I've noticed that the two major Jagex wikis have somewhat strong signature policies (Runescape and FunOrb). I think it would be a good idea to discuss signatures now, before it becomes an issue later. Personally I think the RuneScape Wiki allows a bit too much in the way of fancy signatures, whereas on the other hand the FunOrb Wiki is probably a bit too restrictive. I also think users should be allowed to choose whether to use a template or not. (RuneScape requires, FunOrb forbids!) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think we should definitely limit the file number on signatures to two. We also might want to say that you can only use game images in your sig. I've noticed someone has already created Template:Signatures, which has some guidelines, which I think should be moved to a policy page (once agreed on). I'd also prefer it if we disallowed images, and had a limit on the number of colours a signature can be. I also don't really like how some signatures take up more vertical room than a normal line of text does. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind images being used in signatures when they are of small size. My own signature contains an image of 29px high right now, and it's breaking the text lines open. And same would happen when some one happens to pick a Big font. My suggestions; * Signatures must not contain images that are higher then 20px and/or wider then 50px. * Signatures must contain text of a reasonable font-size, to prevent the signature to span more then one standard size textline in height. * The text in a signature must not exist of more then two colours. : 18:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That seems reasonable, though I still think images aren't really needed at all. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think 1 would be enough, just so everyone can have somewhat of a unique one. Would get kind of boring if everything was just text. 22:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I could accept a compromise of 1 image. ;-) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) So does this look good? * Signatures must not exceed 1 image. * Signatures must not contain images that are higher then 20px and/or wider then 50px. * Signatures must contain text of a reasonable font-size, to prevent the signature to span more then one standard size textline in height. * The text in a signature must not exist of more then two colours. * Signatures must link to either your user page or your talk page. * Signatures must not contain any animations in them. * Signatures must be contained in one line (no line breaks). * Signatures must not have the same colour text as the background. Any changes that should be added to it? 03:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think that we should not allow white text on a white background, black text on a black background, etc. since invisible signatures are really annoying. Also, the signature must contain a link to the users userpage or talk page. 04:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Updated, and i already had the link to userpage up there :P. 05:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, how did I miss that... 06:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :This list looks good 08:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :A signature should avoid being confusing. (I remember reading on wikipedia about a user whose signature was ~~~~). It should also not look the same as another user's signature. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :The one issue I would like to see explicitly addressed on a signature policy is the copyright status of any image in the sig. I would argue that it must be a file with licensing requirements that are compatible with the CC-by-SA license. Essentially, anything which could be uploaded onto the Wikimedia Commons. There are some reasons for this, but mostly due to the fact that it isn't fair use to put an image on a signature. If a user creates some original art work, that would be acceptable (with of course limits on personal pictures... or however we want to deal with sig art). This is one area where the RS Wiki isn't getting the interpretation of the law correct and is causing some problems. --Robert Horning 16:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What problems are they having due to it? I'm asking because we can't 100% check each signature image to make sure it's fine, so I want to know what could happen. 19:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Closed - I have made it an official policy. Any further discussion should go on it's talk page.